


What Was Lost

by Selah



Series: Gensou [15]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Plastic Tree
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Lifestyle BDSM, M/M, No actual sex, Sexual Slavery, Supernatural Elements, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuutarou hated everything about that place. Most of all, he hated the way he couldn't stop himself from going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> yet another tumblr meme fill, the timing on this is pretty vague, somewhere between 2001 and 2003.

Ryuutarou hated this place, regretted ever once setting foot in it. Hated the ridiculous decor, the blatant way the smell of sex filled the air in all the rooms besides the main floor. It was overpriced and insultingly cheap at the same time and every time he found himself back here he hated it - and himself - that much more.

If he were to tell anyone outside the scene about this place, would they even believe him? Or would they laugh in his face, demand to know why he kept coming back if he hated it so much. As if it were so easy. As if this was something he could completely control. He could fake it around his bandmates, make all the right moves in the studio or on stage, but in his heart he was still just a slave. A pet discarded again and again for his flaws.

“You again. You're not even worth the time to auction.”

“Do what you want with him, he's nothing to me anymore.”

Ryuutarou didn't say a word, didn't even look up. He was perversely glad when that man took his collar back, even though it meant another failure. At least he was free of that one's sick notions of dominance and submission.

The auctioneer shoved him into a tiny holding room at the back and Ryuutarou sighed. Ridiculous as it was, he had somewhat been hoping to be allowed to just leave, even if that would have been against the rules of the contract he had signed. But if he was obviously such a useless slave, just who did they think was going to want to take him now? Then again, what did it matter? A sigh and he let himself sink back into cat form, the better to curl up and comfort himself. Feline hearing would warn him in time for him to change back before anyone could catch him and at least this way he didn't have to feel the chill of the bare floor. And napping would keep him from feeling the slow crawl of time until someone finally came for him.

The sound of footsteps jolted him back from a light doze and he quickly shifted back to his human form, settling into a properly demure kneeling posture in the middle of the tiny room. The man from before had brought someone with him but Ryuutarou didn't dare look up, not even when a collar and leash were put on him, the auctioneer leaning over him, each word sheathed in fetid breath.

“Try not to fuck this up so quickly this time, useless slut.”

It took all of his control not to flinch away from those words. How many more times could he come back here branded as a disappointment before his contract was invalidated and he was banned? Though perhaps never coming back to this place wouldn't be such a bad thing? A thought he'd had before and yet here he was yet again.

Without warning the leash was jerked up and Ryuutarou scrambled to his feet, watching as it was passed to the other man. A faint look of disgust crossed the blond's face and Ryuutarou felt the faint flicker of hope die within him. Not even five minutes and already he was a disappointment?

“If you can't even make it two weeks, I'm cancelling your contract, cunt. I'm sick of you bringing down the reputation of everyone else.”

“You won't be seeing him again,” he new Master said sharply. Ryuutarou's eyes widened as the man produced a sizeable wad of bills and handed them to the auctioneer. “Close both accounts.”

For a moment, Ryuutarou was certain the auctioneer was going to protest, but apparently the sizeable amount of cash made him change his mind. Confused as hell but trying not to show it, he silently followed his new Master out the back. To his even greater surprise, as soon as the door was closed, both leash and collar were removed, tossed into a nearby dumpster. What was going on?

“If you want to leave, now is the time,” his new Master said, a cold but not unkind look in his eyes.

“I ... huh?”

“When I heard ... I couldn't allow you to stay tethered to this place,” the blond said with a shake of his head. “But coming with me ... that must be your choice. Once you come into my world, there will be no turning back.”

Those words ... though they didn't explain anything, Ryuutarou felt his senses tingle with both warning and curiosity. Who was this man, so clearly dangerous and yet emanating such a sense of safety? Ryuutarou tried to study him from under his lashes, watching as dark eyes flashed at him with impatience. And yet even that felt like a mask, his nose twitching with a growing sense that nothing he was seeing was completely true. 

“Well then, will you come with me, Ryuutarou-kun? I haven't had a pet kitten in awhile....”

Glancing up again, his breath caught in his throat at that knowing smile. He _knew_. Somehow, this man _knew_ what he was, knew that he was bakeneko, and yet still welcomed him into his life? How could that be? And yet in that moment Ryuutarou knew he had no choice at all.

“ ... er ... how do I address you, Master?”

“Here I am known as Isshi.”

A tiny nod at those words, a swallow against a twinge of fear. Disregarding the state of the alley around them, he knelt before the blond and submitted himself properly.

“How may I serve you, Isshi-sama?”


End file.
